


Бармен

by WTF Guy Ritchie and CO 2021 (WTF_Guy_Ritchie_and_CO)



Series: Тексты высокого рейтинга WTF Guy Ritchie and CO 2021 [1]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Russian Mafia, WTF Kombat 2021, ЗФБ-2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29583192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Guy_Ritchie_and_CO/pseuds/WTF%20Guy%20Ritchie%20and%20CO%202021
Summary: Первая встреча Ильи и Наполеона в новом мире, в других реалиях
Relationships: Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo
Series: Тексты высокого рейтинга WTF Guy Ritchie and CO 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173425
Kudos: 20
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Guy Ritchie and CO 2021





	Бармен

Это было совершенно неблагоразумно, небезопасно и безответственно: трахаться в грязном туалете с первым попавшимся барменом. Поэтому это так подходило для Соло. Он любил совмещать приятное с полезным. 

На след русской мафии Наполеон напал случайно, когда следил за этим шикарным высоким блондином. Типичная картинка для Нью-Йорка, немного сплетен о пропавшей картине, взятки в полиции, и вот Наполеон берет историю под личный контроль.  
Бармена зовут Курой. Наполеон не знает почему, но догадываться тоже не хочет. Кто эти русские клички разберет? Однажды он знал одного Серого, но к волку тот не имел никакого отношения. 

Кура своих не выдал, угрюмо молчал и протирал стакан, глядя на Наполеона. Протирал так яростно, что у Соло тут же зачесалось то ли костяшки отбить у кого-нибудь, то ли тоже потереть у Куры что. Так получилось, что второй вариант случился раньше. 

Пока Кура шел мимо, Наполеон якобы пьяный завалился на него, прихлопнув дверку за собой. Однако разъяснить все вопросы про картинку Наролеону не дали. У Куры оказались крепкие руки, которыми тот замахал тут же, оставалось лишь юрко его подловить и прижать к стене. 

— Это у тебя ствол или ты просто рад меня видеть? — пошло, но Соло всегда так мечтал сказать. Тем более, проверить гипотетического члена мафии на наличие оружия стоило. Кура же в ответ замычал и дернулся, чем вызвал непозволительно волнующую реакцию. 

— Тише, будь паинькой, и тогда может отпущу, — Наполеон огладил его бедро, замечая, что сопротивление уменьшилось. Кура смотрел на него снизу вверх, при желании этот мужик мог бы в два счета разделаться с ним. Но он лишь продолжал пялиться своими донельзя голубыми глазами, и, послав все проценты за картинку к черту, Наполеон накинулся на него с поцелуем. Тот отвечал неохотно, но вскоре подался и позволил Наполеону углубить поцелуй, расстегнуть ремень и вытащить оба их члена. Они терлись, словно школьники, потеряв разум от возможности секса здесь и сейчас. Это казалось нереальным, но, грех таить, к Куре Наполеона тянуло сильно и, хуже всего, со сладким предвкушением. 

В какой-то момент Кура плюнул на свою ладонь, размазал по члену, и, поняв все правильно Наполеон развернулся к нему спиной. Он оперся руками на стену и подставил задницу. Неслыханное дело для Соло, но, в конце концов, должны же быть у каждого свои маленькие слабости. 

Кура вошел резко, практически без подготовки. Зашипев от боли, Наполеон решил “врагу” просто так не сдаваться. Он еще покажет этому русскому, как стойко умеет претерпевать любые сложности. Боль сменилась на неприятные, тянущие ощущения. Кура двигался размеренно, иногда убыстряя темп. Отчаянно хотелось большего, так что Наполеон протянул руку назад и, положив ее на бедро Куры, направил того в себя. Тот намек понял и стал яростно вколачиваться. Он практически хрипел, повиснув на Наполеоне, и тяжело дышал ему на ухо. Пряжка от ремня болталась и била Наполеона по ногам так, что даже через ткань брюк он чувствовал боль. Останутся синяки, но плевать. Соло уже потянулся к собственному члену, чтобы поскорее кончить, но Кура, неведомо каким образом, отпихнул его руку и сам довел его до, пожалуй, самого развратного оргазма в жизни. 

Уже после, отдышавшись, он сидели на полу, друг напротив друга. Наполеон пытался разглядывать, с позволения сказать, декор туалета, а Кура лишь продолжал сверлить его тяжелым взглядом.

— Соло, — протянул Наполеон руку. — Профессиональный вор.

— Илья, — отозвался Кура. 

Вот так просто, Илья и все. Но что-то подсказывало Наполеону, что русский не так прост. И в завербовавшем его ЦРУ этим явно заинтересуются. А значит, у Наполеона будет больше поводов с ним встретиться еще раз. Это воодушевляло, да и коктейли Кура готовил отличные. 

— Я зайду послезавтра?

— Заходи, — пожал плечами Илья. 

Где-то в секретных кабинетах краснели люди у прослушивающих устройств.


End file.
